


I Like U

by BarbAndCo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Accidental Feelings Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Comedy, a lot of fade to black sex bc the writer cant write, fuck buddy situation, ive accidentally written a songfic, music maker!jet, poor world building, theyre both assholes but like i love them your honor, whatever the fuck zuko is, zukka but used as a plot device only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbAndCo/pseuds/BarbAndCo
Summary: Okay, so here’s the thing. Jet didn’t mean to fall for Zuko. Not at all. The whole point of their little thing was that they didn’t like each other and would never in a million years fall for each other. But then here Jet is alone in his apartment sulking because he lost something he never even had.OrIt was supposed to be a casual fling but then actual feelings. (Inspired by the song I Like U by NIKI)
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	I Like U

**Author's Note:**

> pls know i know nothing about the music industry and have done zero research. im so sorry. i hope you enjoy this lil trip of self-indulgence anyway.

* * *

**Intro**

_You know I’m your type, right?_

_– Indigo by NIKI_

* * *

Jet loves performing at the Jasmine Dragon. The evening crowd is always a mix of people so it’s the best place to test out new songs and get honest reactions. No drunk party girls who get pumped at whatever is playing or any staunch indie supporters who would scoff at anything that even reminds them of a pop song.

At the Jasmine Dragon, the atmosphere is always chill. It goes wherever the performer wants it to go which is hard to pull off when the old man who runs the place books six different people a night without thinking about the fact that having a classical performer and a reggae artist perform back-to-back probably isn’t the best idea, but it all works out anyway.

Jet supposes the place has a certain magic to it. The magic starts at the bar and stops at the stage though. As soon as he goes to the back, there is a mean manager with a wicked scar and a big mouth who likes to use it in the most annoying way possible which is get on Jet’s nerves.

Zuko is already waiting for him backstage, arms crossed and looking murderous which is how he usually looks but when he spots Jet his lips quirk down a little which lets Jet know he’s done something to offend his delicate sensibilities.

The first time he saw that expression was coincidentally the first time they met. It started with Jet trying to fix their sound system because everything was all over the place and ended with Zuko blowing his top off because he was messing with the sound system he apparently set up. Then, it all just went downhill from there.

“What now, sunshine?” Jet asks as he walks briskly past him going into the backroom to get the rest of his things.

“You were late,” Zuko says grabbing him by the arm and turning him around so they were face to face.

“I switched spots with flutist. She was fine with it. It’s not like anyone noticed. Who cares?”

“I do.”

“You’re literally the only one.”

“You can’t just prance in here and do whatever you want!” Zuko is yelling at his face now and Jet would find their height difference amusing if the other man wasn’t so intensely annoying.

“This is your final warning,” Zuko says through gritted teeth, his hold on Jet’s bicep tightening.

Jet leans in closer. “Or what?”

For a moment it’s just the two of them, staring at each other spoiling for a fight and Jet is not known to back down from anything.

Zuko kisses him. Hard and deep and kind of violent. A lot of teeth. Very much biting. It is the exact opposite of every romantic comedy he has ever seen. There are no fireworks, no orchestra played, and everything does not fall magically into place when their lips finally met.

Their first kiss is not special—but it is electric. A live wire going through his vines lighting everything up until the thrumming in his ears sing nothing but Zuko’s name.

Jet surprises himself by kissing back and gives as good as he gets. It ends with them furiously jacking each other off against the door of the backstage room. Zuko gets a nice hickey out of it and Jet gets shoved out of the way as Zuko hurries off without even a backward glance.

“What the fuck was that?” Jet asks the empty room, lips kiss swollen and body still tingling from the orgasm.

_That’s never going to happen again,_ Zuko texts him an hour after the incident. Jet smiles at his phone and types out a response that is sure to make Zuko furious.

 _Whatever you say, babe._ Jet hits send, turns his phone off, and falls asleep. They both know whatever that was, it’s just the beginning.

* * *

**Verse 1**

_Oh, I’m way too unpredictable, I can’t be held responsible for nothing_

_And all my crimes have been committed_

_Already got me so addicted, say I’m bluffin’_

_There’s something in the way you make me move, ooh_

_– move! by NIKI_

* * *

The thing with Zuko, which Jet obstinately refuses to label, goes largely unacknowledged. He does not need to read too much in their texts that’s slowly turning less about business and more about pleasure. It doesn't always start with Zuko. It’d be weird if it was—although technically no part of this is not weird. But Jet sends him his fair share of thirst taps and gets the intended angry reply.

When he’s at the Jasmine Dragon, Zuko still hovers over him and he can feel the other man’s glare at the back of his neck. Jet isn’t one to take mistreatment lying down so he waves blows him a kiss from time to time. He’s met with a scoff and sometimes a middle finger.

So, it’s here Jet finds himself again.

Jet is doing his bi-monthly spot at the Jasmine Dragon; Zuko is scowling at him from afar until his time is up, they end up in a closet or an abandoned hallway or backstage letting their pent-up aggression flow into an equally aggressive medium but at least they both get an orgasm after it. Much better for everyone involved in Jet’s humble opinion.

Jet walks off stage feeling pumped as the applause continues. He might just be a bit of a narcissist, but there’s just something about having a crowd that keeps clapping that just does it for him. It’s that boost to the self-esteem and actual proof that people like what he’s putting out there that makes performing actually worth it.

He’s getting off that high when he gets roughly pushed into a dark supply closet. Now, his night gets even better.

“It was an easy crowd,” Zuko whispers, his breath a warm puff against Jet’s open collar. Even in the darkness, the muted words feel far too loud. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

“No, I’ll let you do that for me,” Jet snipes back.

“Fuck you.”

“Oh, is that not why you’re here?”

Zuko rolls his eyes and Jet takes advantage of that to swoop in for a kiss. He thought making out in supply closets was something he left behind when he was a teenager but apparently for Zuko he’d make an exception. Jet pulls at Zuko’s hair just the way the other man likes it and is rewarded by a moan loud enough that it is definitely going to get them caught if someone walks by.

Jet moves down the column of Zuko’s neck while undoing his belt. Soon hot mouths were all over each leaving Jet breathless, he feels Zuko’s lips closing in on the head of his cock and Jet puts one fist firmly between his teeth as he tries his hardest not to make too much noise. The next thing he knows Zuko's hightailed out of the closet which seems rude all things considered. He's not expecting a goodbye kiss and a heartfelt letter but whatever.

Their encounters are always like this; quick, hot, and over in a blink. It leaves Jet feeling confused and jittery but also hot, bothered, and excited.

This new development in their dynamic makes Jet’s head spin sometimes. Zuko goes all cold when he sees him but as soon as they’re alone it’s fire everywhere. It’s the most fun Jet has had in a while.

Jet does not wait for a couple of minutes before leaving the closet like he’s supposed to. Instead, he follows Zuko out.

“What are you doing?” Zuko asks as he falls into step beside the man.

“Chill. It’s not like anyone else is going to see us.”

Famous last words. As soon as it left Jet’s mouth, an old portly man materializes at the end of the hall.

“Jet! I didn’t know you were still here,” Iroh beams. “I wanted to compliment you on your set tonight. It was the perfect change of pace after the tsungi horn quartet.”

“Thanks,” Jet smiles. The old man was a bit strange but he’s one of the better people Jet has worked with, his bastard of a nephew included. “Your lineup continues to be a strange one.”

“I try to shake things up.” The old man chuckles. He turns to his nephew as if noticing him for the first time. “Zuko, isn’t today your day off? What are you doing here?”

Jet’s eyebrows shoot up and he gives Zuko a side glance. He doesn’t stop the smirk that is now on his face. Why would he? Zuko, for his part, is turning redder by the minute as he tries to stutter out a response.

Iroh shakes his head in disappointment. “Taking time for yourself is important. You can’t revolve your life around your studies and the Jasmine Dragon.”

“I know, uncle.” Zuko hangs his head.

Jet stands uncomfortably on the side not knowing what to do with himself. Family matters aren’t his expertise much less someone else’s family. But he recognizes that patent disapproving expression and he’ll regret it later sure, but it feels like the genial thing to do so he does.

“Actually, I asked Zuko to come see the show,” he pipes up. He sees Zuko’s gob smacked expression and decides to just mess with him. “I hold his opinion about my music in such high regard, you know?”

“I didn’t know you two were friends,” Iroh muses. “Honestly, I thought you two hated each other. What with the constant shouting and all.”

“Friendly bickering,” Jet explains.

Zuko’s brain finally kicks in and he nods quickly. “Yes. Just a couple of friends. It’s also why we were here alone. Um, to talk about music.”

Jet elbows Zuko to make him stop talking. Okay, so apparently another thing the man can't do is lie.

“That’s great!” Iroh turns to Zuko to tell him sincerely, “I’m glad you’re taking my advice to heart.”

“Of course, Uncle.”

“Jet,” Iroh says to him. “I'm expecting you to come around more often, yeah?”

“Uh, sure.”

Iroh leaves them be merrily unaware of what just happened a few moments before he walked in and the turn of events he accidentally started.

Zuko doesn’t look at him and stalks on ahead outside. Jet grabs his things quickly and follows suit. When he finally makes it outside, Zuko is sitting on the steps by the backdoor staring at the almost empty parking lot.

Jet sits next to him and waits. When nothing happens, he sighs.

“Well, that was awkward,” Jet says to cold evening air.

“Whatever,” Zuko replies to no one.

Jet watches Zuko leaves. He give Zuko a jaunty wave as the man drives off. What an asshole.

_Zuko: You know now we actually have to act like we’re friends._

_Zuko: That’s what you did._

_Zuko: I have to act like I can stand your personality._

_Jet: That’s very easy for you. I’m extremely likable._

_Jet: As for me, I’ve got a great challenge ahead. I hope I’m strong enough._

_Zuko: You’re the absolute worst._

_Jet: And yet you keep coming back ;)_

_Zuko: It’s a good thing you’re hot._

_Jet: So, you think I’m hot?_

_Zuko: Awful that you’re an idiot though._

_Jet: But you still think I’m hot right, sweetums?_

* * *

**Verse 2**

_Let's not think too much, there ain't no problems_

_As long as we keep this_

_Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, lowkey_

_—lowkey by NIKII_

* * *

Jet has gigs all over the place for variety and networking. All his usual venues are fine. Really. But what those other places lack is the mean bastard that’s starting to worm his way into Jet’s psyche with every text, phone call, and secret closet hookups. This thing he has with Zuko doesn’t go beyond quick and dirty hand jobs and sucking each other off in secret dark corners and public bathrooms. In the weeks of their little trysts, they have yet to reach a bed or even a comfortable non-vertical surface. It's getting of sad.

They were technically acquaintances and while they were faking being friends for Iroh’s benefit it doesn’t translate into… well anything. Come to think of it he barely knew Zuko and vice versa. Jet will figure out why that leaves such a sour taste in his mouth after he’s done performing.

Jet gets back into it letting the warmth from the spotlight really hit him as he strums and sings. This piece he’s been working on yells pop and demands a female singer which is great because that’s exactly where it’s going to go but he needs to test it out in the field first to check if it can stand on its own.

He sings the first verse and surveys the crowd. Jet almost stutters when he sees a familiar scowl watching from the audience. Zuko is with five other people, all of which he recognizes. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Toph. Do they know each other? Small world.

Jet ends the song, the people clap, and he exits stage left. He goes straight to Zuko’s table only to find that the man isn’t there.

“Jet!” Katara waves him over and makes room at their table. “Come on sit down.”

Jet does what he’s told. “Hey, you guys liked the set?”

“I didn’t know you write pop songs now,” Sokka says with a little snort.

Suki flicks Sokka’s ear and tells Jet, “I liked it. Who are you writing it for?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.” He winks.

Suki laughs and Sokka glares at him.

“What are you guys doing here?” he asks.

“Zuko wanted to check the place out,” Aang says. “He’s our other friend. He just went out to take a call.”

“I know Zuko.”

“Good for him for having other friends,” Toph snickers.

Jet laughs and the conversation flows. So, it was Zuko’s idea to go here. This is going to be so much fun.

Zuko comes back to the table with minimal faltering when he sees Jet there too.

“Hey, Zuko.” Jet smiles his smuggest grin.

As soon as Zuko sits down, Toph orders a round of drinks and the night started to blur a little bit. All Jet remembers is that sometime later Zuko leaves the table and a little after that Jet follows.

When Jet opens the door to the bathroom, Zuko is in the middle of washing his hands. Jet locks the door and closes in.

“Hey!” Zuko yelps.

Jet cuts him off with a kiss, wet hands automatically going to his neck.

“Keep coming to my shows and I’ll start to think you like me.” Jet has already gotten Zuko up on the dirty bathroom counter.

“Fat chance.” Zuko spreads his legs so Jet could step between them.

Then, Jet is bending down to suck Zuko’s cock with practiced ease and does that thing with his tongue that makes the other man tighten his grip on the edge of the counter and hiss out a long _fuck._ Jet pulls off much to Zuko’s disappointment.

“Don’t be a fucking tease,” Zuko groans.

“I want to fuck you,” Jet says against Zuko’s neck as he bites a mark into the pale skin.

Zuko pulls at his hair and gets him to look up.

“Not here.”

That’s how Jet finds himself back in his apartment with Zuko lying beautifully in his bed, flushed and open. Jet takes his time to kiss him, slow and languid because in his bed it feels like they’ve got all the time in the world.

Zuko disagrees as he grabs Jet’s ass and grinds their hardness together making them both groan.

“Get on with it.”

“Alright alright. Bossy, fucker.”

♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬

“Why’d you follow me into the bathroom?” Zuko asks once they’re finally spent and done for the night.

“What?” Jet looks at Zuko who is staring up at the ceiling. “You gave me that look to follow you here.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yeah, you did,” Jet says. “That little wink thing.”

“I did not wink at you.”

Jet pauses and thinks. Hm, maybe he didn’t.

“Guess, I just wanted to go where you went.”

Zuko hums then the hum turns into a soft snore. Asshole fell asleep on him.

♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬

When Zuko wakes up, he does not freak out about the unfamiliar room, the warm body pressed closed to his and the arm wrapped around his waist. He does not freak out about how his head is pillowed by a stranger’s toned chest.

Zuko is the epitome of calm or so Jet thinks.

Jet wakes up and is very disoriented that there is a body lying on top of his and that his body aches in all the right places.

The room is filled with harsh bright sunlight as the sun climbs the sky welcoming a new morning.

“Don’t you have fucking curtains?” Zuko groans not bothering to open his eyes yet.

Instead of answering, Jet slips out of bed and throws a pillow on Zuko’s face.

Zuko groans some more and Jet chuckles. He pads to the kitchen only putting on his boxers. He thanks his alcohol addled mind that he though of going back to his place instead of Zuko’s. Saves him a lot of overthinking of whether to just hurry out or make awkward small talk in the morning after.

Jet busies himself by making breakfast. He’s looking into his fridge to see if he actually has any food left when he hears Zuko stumble around in the bedroom then he hears the bathroom door close.

 _At least he’s being halfway normal about this_ , Jet thinks. He’s not making breakfast for Zuko. He’s making breakfast for himself. If it just so happens that he makes more food, then Zuko can have some. His mother didn’t raise him to be rude to guests.

This was fine.

Zuko comes out of the bedroom, his button-up is undone revealing smooth skin and his pants are slung low on his hips. He looks like a mix between sheepish and irritated.

“Are you just going to stand there, or do you want breakfast?”

Zuko opens his mouth, pauses, thinks better of whatever he was planning on saying and sits down at the table.

“Sure.”

They settle for the morning, fresh coffee on the table with fried rice and eggs. It hits Jet mid-bite that this is the first time him and Zuko have shared a meal together.

“Wait.” Jet puts down his spoon and looks at Zuko properly.

Zuko blinks up at him, still looking sleepy and his hair half dry. “What?”

“Are we hanging out now?”

“No,” Zuko answers a tad too quickly.

“I didn’t mean it like _that_.” He rolls his eyes. “I meant is this sleeping together thing going to be _a thing_?”

“You sound like a teenager.” The corner of Zuko’s lips lift like he’s trying not to smile.

“Work with me here, babe.” Jet drums his fingers on the table and fights off his own grin.

“We’re fucking,” Zuko says casually.

“Oh, are we? I didn’t notice.”

Zuko kicks him under the table. Jet kicks him back. They end up playing footsie for a little bit until Jet pulls his leg up on his chair and sticks out his tongue.

“This thing between you and me,” Zuko says after a beat. “It’s fun.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Jet laughs.

Zuko rests his elbow on the table and props his chin on his fist. Jet raises a brow at him as the other man looks at him considering.

“I mean aside from this—” Zuko gestures with his free hand to the two of them; one barely dressed and the other not at all. “—we don’t exactly get along, do we?”

“We barely get along with this.” A memory from last night flits into Jet’s mind and the bitemark on his shoulder throbs.

Zuko snorts. Jet thinks it’s an adorable sound.

“Just casual.”

“No strings,” Jet agrees. “Do you want me to kick you out now for the full shady fuck buddies experience or would you like to finish your meal?”

* * *

**Pre-Chorus**

_Someone’s gotta tell me how to figure this out_

_Someone’s gotta tell me how to figure this out_

_Someone’s gotta tell me how to figure this out_

_—Figure this Out by The Wrecks_

* * *

After their one night of drunken passion and a not-so-awkward morning after, Jet thought one of two things would happen. Either Zuko never calls him again, ignore everything that’s happened, and ban him from ever performing at the Jasmine Dragon to really prove a point. Or Zuko gets a little less weird about sleeping with someone he barely even likes.

None of those things happen. Instead, their trysts start happening exclusively in Jet’s apartment. It starts out innocently enough. Zuko texts him asking if he could come over and Jet is not one to turn down good sex, so he says yes. Then they keep texting and suddenly Zuko is riding with Jet back to his place after his performances.

It’s one of those nights again. Jet plays a song he’s been workshopping for a while and he knew the audience is just right for it. He gets out the electric guitar, the light goes up, and the rest comes naturally. When he sings, he zeroes in on a pretty girl in the middle of the crowd. She seems delighted and he could absolutely feel the daggers Zuko is glaring his way. He gives a little wink for effect and he sees Zuko head backstage from his periphery.

He ends the song, cues up two more and so the night goes. Jet feels smug all over.

He is rudely accosted by Zuko as soon as he exits the stage. They’re in a familiar storage closet which is nostalgic but also with low hanging shelves.

“Ow,” Jet says as he is once against assaulted by the furniture.

“Be quiet!” Zuko tells him, urgently.

Jet rolls his eyes and shuts him up the only effective way he knows how.

“You need to keep quiet, baby,” Jet says between kisses serving to aggravate Zuko more which was the goal.

“Can you shut the fuck up and get on with it,” Zuko grumbles already undoing Jet’s belt.

“You’re the one who pulled me in here,” Jet whispers in Zuko’s ear. “Thought we grew past sneaking around?”

Zuko pushes Jet roughly against the other side of the storage closet and sinks to his knees. Jet closes his eyes and tips his head back onto the wall as Zuko’s perfect mouth closes in on his aching cock.

Jet sighs and tips his head back in a sigh. This would be a great song, he thinks. Then, for a couple of minutes, he doesn’t think at all.

♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬

Sex with Zuko happens frequently which is nice. The fighting with Zuko happens sometimes while having sex which isn’t bad per se. It’s a strange routine but the strangest part about all of it is how everything is just so...

“Casual?” Zuko supplies one night while Jet shares his thoughts on the matter.

“I mean yeah.” Jet shrugs. “But I was going to say easy. We have sex. You’re a jackass. It’s so _easy_ you know what I’m saying?”

“So, you’re calling me easy?” Zuko straddles his thighs.

“You came on to me,” Jet smirks. “I’d hardly call you hard to get.”

There’s that glint in Zuko’s eyes again that only ever promise Jet a good time. Sometimes Zuko stays the night and they cuddle. Other nights Zuko leaves even before Jet could get his brain back online.

Jet unsurprisingly doesn’t have a hard time going with whatever flow Zuko decides to go. He doesn’t have the time for anything more complicated than a consistent fuck buddy. Although, calling Zuko a buddy was already a reach. A fuck acquaintance, maybe.

He’s distracted from his thoughts on what to actually name Zuko other than the bastard when his phone rings. With a heavy sigh, Jet picks up.

“Jet, you know we need another demo for the latest soundtrack,” Ping, the marketing man tells him.

“Oh, do we? I didn’t realize.”

“Look, kid. You get a song written and recorded for me by the end of the week or—”

“Yeah. Yeah. Okay, I’ll you the song of the summer.” Jet sighs again. “I’ll give you the fucking hit of the decade. Is that what you want to hear Ping?”

“I want to hear a goddamn song, Jet. A good one,” Ping says. “Look, it’s easy. It’s a soundtrack for a movie. They gave you the plot. Just write something about that and you’re—”

“Sorry, man.” Jet pushes a button on his laptop to play feedback. “Can’t hear you. Going through a tunnel. _Krrr_.”

Jet chucks his phone across the other side of the room and doesn’t answer it no matter how many times it rings or how annoying it gets. He puts his headphones on and tries to work out the tune that’s been stuck in his head since the last time he performed on stage.

It takes him an hour on the guitar, another hour on the piano, and yet another hour on the stupid ukulele and still he can’t find the right way to carry the stupid melody. He is so very tempted to try the harmonica just to see what would happen but thankful there came an insistent knock on the door. Sorry harmonica.

“Jet open up!” an irritated voice yells probably disturbing the neighbors already. “I know you’re in there. It’s not like you go anywhere!”

Well, that’s just rude. He debates not opening the door but then he thinks better of it because Zuko will break it down. Jet oepns the front door to see Zuko looking particularly annoyed.

“You weren’t answering your phone,” Zuko pushes past him, kicking off his shoes as he steps into the apartment.

“And you decided to just stop by?” Jet closes the door and follows Zuko.

Zuko dumps his backpack on the couch and smooths his hair out of his eyes.

“I’ve been calling you all afternoon,” Zuko explains. “I need a place to crash for the weekend.”

“And again,” he emphasizes his next words, “ _You just decided to stop by_?”

“Look, we don’t have to have sex,” Zuko says.

Jet crosses his arms and fails to hide his amusement as Zuko flusters himself into an adorable ball of embarrassment.

“I just need a nice quiet place to study that has a bed, kitchen, and bathroom. I can’t do that at my uncle’s house because he’s decided to house and feed a whole marching band—” Zuko puts his hand up. “—don’t ask. And I can’t go to my friends’ house because they all live together and their place has never known quiet since they moved in.”

“And I’m your last resort,” Jet says slowly.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but yeah.”

Jet thinks it over for a full minute before he decides that he’s fine with that. “Yeah, okay you can stay.”

Zuko, to his credit, looks visibly relieved. He smiles. “Thanks.”

“There’s nothing in the fridge right now so you’re responsible for the meals.”

“I’m a guest.”

“Nah.”

“Fine.” Zuko is already making himself comfortable on the couch.

“You good there?”

“Yeah, you won’t even know I’m here.”

That is of course a lie. Zuko stays for a few days longer. Jet just wakes up one day and Zuko’s still there and he goes home, and it looks like the man never left. The most alarming part is that they don’t even have sex at all. They might be on the road to becoming friends.

Jet decides to antagonize Zuko instead of thinking about it.

“You look horrible,” he says. Zuko is huddled over the coffee table with his notes and piles and piles of books. His hair's a mess and his eyes have bags under them. He's never looked so much like a person it's scary. “Like objectively.”

“Fuck you very much,” Zuko replies but he’s too distracted to put any heat behind it.

“No, thanks. I only sleep with guys who’ve showered today.”

“Good for you for having standards.”

“When is your test due again?”

“Monday.”

“This week?”

“No, the next.”

“Wait, how long are you staying here again?”

“Shh. I’m working.”

♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬

They don’t speak about the sleeping arrangements because when you’ve slept together the whole rigamarole of who sleeps where probably doesn’t hold much water. It’s in bed that night that Zuko asks Jet the first personal question.

“How can you afford this place?” Zuko asks suddenly pulling Jet back from the brink of unconsciousness.

“I’m a music producer,” Jet answers too tired for sarcasm.

“No, you’re not,” Zuko says quickly.

“I am.”

“You’re an unemployed musician who does gigs for a living.”

“ _No_ ,” Jet starts to smile when the stricken look on Zuko’s face grows. “I’m a music producer with my own label. I do gigs around town so I can have my ear on the ground and keep my music from becoming noise in the echo chamber.”

“ _No._ ”

“Yes.”

“What the fuck.”

“Zuko, you seriously didn’t know this?”

“No!” Jet is awake now and props himself up on his elbows to take a proper look at Zuko.

“Then what are you doing slumming at bars and open mics?!”

“I don’t slum anywhere. It’s called research.”

Zuko takes a pillow and whacks him with it a couple of times. “Why did you lead me to believe you’re just some indie singer wannabe?!”

“That’s what you thought I was?” Jet is too busy laughing to be properly offended.

“What else don’t I know about you?”

It’s breaking the unspoken rule of actually not caring about each other but neither of them cares at this point. The city is asleep, and it feels like their going into uncharted territory—Jet always loves an adventure.

♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬

It’s day four and Jet and Zuko are lounging on the couch. He’s convinced the workaholic to actually put the books down and maybe turn his brain off for a minute because he’s missed his couch and his giant flatscreen and he really wants to watch his romcoms.

Zuko is curled up in a small ball wearing Jet’s clothes because he didn’t pack enough stuff for his impromptu week-long stay.

“And what is this going to accomplish?” Zuko asks.

“It’s going to make me happy,” Jet says.

"And why should I care?"

"Because I house and feed you at the moment."

"No, you made it abundantly clear that I feed you."

"Okay, Mr. Semantics. Be quiet while I queue the movies up."

Zuko looks dubious. “So, you like romantic comedies.”

“I’m a hopeless romantic. What do you want from me?”

“Hm.”

“Also, if you say one word against this movie, I will kick you out.”

"Duly noted."

Jet finds out that Zuko is actually a horrible movie buddy. He keeps talking throughout the whole film and has a running commentary on everything. Jet can't find it in himself to actually mind.

“So, it’s about a broken ATM.”

“It’s more than that. It’s about fixing their relationship.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to go back to bed?”

“You can go back to bed.”

Zuko prods Jet’s thigh with his foot. “Jet.”

He kicks Zuko’s foot away with his own and turns up the volume. “Shh. It's getting to the good part.”

Zuko sighs and settles in accepting that the remaining six hours of his life will be dedicated to understanding the complexities of a romantic comedy.

“What I like about this one is the other guy is never really in the running,” Jet says.

“Other guy? The little weasel who has the crush on the girl with the fiancé?”

“Yeah. So, because the girl and the guy are already in the relationship at the start of the movie, the other guy being there is just for laughs. In other—well, most—romcoms the other guy is sort of like a tool you know before the protagonist ends up with whoever they end up with.”

“You sound sorry for the other guys.”

“I mean it must suck to just be the person that leads someone you like to the better option.”

“I guess.”

As the movies play, Zuko and Jet find themselves gravitating towards each other. What started as the two of them at opposite ends of the couch ends up with Zuko’s head on Jet’s lap and their hands tangled together.

“Why do you like them so much,” Zuko when the final movie finally rolls the credits.

“I want to believe in true love, you know.” Jet shrugs. “And I just like happy endings.”

“Yeah. I get that.”

♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬

Jet has no problem with Zuko hanging around his place. He barely removes himself from the living room and true to his word has made (ordered) all the food for the both of them. One time when Jet got lost in his own little world, Zuko came barging in his studio and forced him to eat.

“If I’m going to be responsible for feeding you,” Zuko said. “Then, I’m going to feed you.”

“You’re a real piece of work,” Jet had replied over a mouth full of rice.

“Shut up and eat.”

The mean mother hen-ing wasn’t the problem. It is that Jet is hyperaware that someone is in his living room, in his bedroom, and in his kitchen. He doesn’t go in and check what Zuko is doing because that would be creepy. Although one could make a case that it’s his house and therefore, he has a right to know what’s happening in it.

At least Jet’s song is coming along. Like really coming along. He hears Zuko fighting with his coffee maker (the machine is winning) and the music flows. He’s got his headphones on and he’s lost again. He actually trusts Zuko at this point to pull him back out.

♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬

“I don’t know what you’re doing,” Ping tells him when he sent the demo. “But it’s pretty inspired.”

“Guess, I just got unblocked.”

“Are you going to start answering my calls again?”

“Sorry, you’re breaking up. Krrr… Errr… Bye.”

♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬

It honestly catches him off guard. It’s a few days after Zuko is finally done studying and is out of his apartment. In those few days, they’ve resumed their casual fling, but Jet knows something’s changed.

How can you go back to just being casual when you know how the other looks like sleeping with glasses still on top of their notes? How they act when they’re just sitting around the house looking comfortable in borrowed sweats? How is Jet going to be normal about it when he got used to having Zuko in his space for days on end?

The answer is simple. He doesn’t.

Jet is lying on Zuko’s lap, strumming a tune on his guitar while Zuko absentmindedly plays with his hair. He looks up at the other man and suddenly stupid shit starts coming out of his mouth.

“I like you,” Jet says. With only three little words, he knows that he has just ruined a very good thing.

Zuko freezes up. The fingers stroking his hair pulled away as if burned. He pushes Jet away, got up and starts grabbing his clothes off the floor. He would’ve looked frantic if it weren’t for the perfectly crafted, cool façade. Jet has worked very hard to strip those layers away and Zuko is hastily putting them back on piece by piece until all Jet couldn’t see him anymore.

* * *

**Chorus**

_I know that I signed up for this casually_

_But I fell for your tricks, I'm the casualty_

_— I Like U by NIKI_

* * *

He follows him to the living room as Zuko hastily grabs the rest of his stuff.

“Don’t just leave,” he says. It sounds desperate to his own ears and he doesn’t like it. “Can we at least talk about it.”

“The whole reason I started this shit with you is because I knew you wouldn’t—” Zuko’s eyes flash, almost like he’s angry.

“Well, I did!” Jet balls his fists. He goes approaches Zuko as he says, “Is it really so fucking bad?”

Zuko turns his head away, worries his bottom lips. He shoulders his bag waiting for the right moment to leave.

Jet is suffocating. He grips Zuko’s arm. “Zuko.”

“I can’t do this.” Is what Zuko says. Then, he shakes off Jet’s hand and leaves.

Jet watches him go, heart breaking with every step Zuko takes from him. He hears the front door close and he shuts his eyes trying very hard not to hate himself for actually feeling something for that egotistical amazing asshole.

♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬

Okay, so here’s the thing. Jet didn’t mean to fall for Zuko. Not at all. The whole point of their little thing was that they didn’t like each other and would never in a million years fall for each other. But then here Jet is alone in his apartment sulking because he lost something he never even had.

It sucks.

At least his songs are good though. He’s in the recording studio with the rest of the production team. Longshot is in front of the sound board as Smellerbee sings her heart out in the booth. If they play their cards right, she’s going to have another hit.

“That good?” Smellerbee asks once the song ends.

Longshot gives her a thumbs up.

They’re listening to the playback when Longshot speaks up.

“Are you in love?” he asks Jet point blank.

“What makes you say that?”

“No reason.”

Jet is very willing to leave well enough alone and so does Longshot but Smellerbee does not.

“You have to admit, these songs are pretty cute,” she says.

“People like cute.”

Her lips quirk up a bit. “Not saying they don’t.”

“Then what are you getting at?”

“You only get cute when you’re smitten.”

Jet scoffed. “With whom exactly am I supposed to be smitten by?”

“You tell me.”

Jet laughs it sounds like a deflating balloon. Smellerbee looks worried.

“It’s done with now,” he says. “Nothing to worry about anymore.”

“Oh, Jet.”

“I’m fine,” he assures them. “Totally fine.”

♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬

Jet sends a text. As a last resort. In the middle of the night once his judgement has been well and truly altered by alcohol.

_Jet: I miss you._

No reply.

It’s fine.

♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬

After days of total radio silence, Jet decides to cut his losses. Zuko doesn’t want loose threads so he doesn’t become one. He changes his number and drops the Jasmine Dragon from his venue list. No reason he should make a bigger fool of himself than he already has.

This time he’s goes the distance. He gets a new phone. Doesn’t open his social media. He’s going for a clean break.

* * *

**Post-Chorus**

_Can we just reset, restart and then replay?_

_Take me to when all_

_You wanted was to love on me everyday, yeah_

_— I Like U by NIKI_

* * *

Jet knows the world is shit but he’s an idealist. Sort of. Not really. He’s a realist who wants to be swept off his feet. But for tonight, he’ll wear his most comfortable robe, turn on some romcom and just let himself live vicariously through their happily ever afters.

In the end, he knows he’s the one to blame for his own situation. This whole thing blindsided him and he didn’t even realize he was falling. He’ll get over this like the countless times he’s gotten over heartbreak. It’s nothing new. Maybe he’ll even get a good song out of this.

The problem with Jet is that he’s a horrible, filthy, no good romantic. He can’t help it. So, when Zuko knocks on his door one evening after days o cof nontact, Jet’s heart goes into overdrive.

Jet opens the door in his silk robe, only in his boxers and it feels surreal. Zuko stands there and takes him in. He looks tired. His hair is in disarray and usually frown on his face is deeper.

“Expecting someone?”

It’s a poor attempt at a joke but Jet will take it. “Yeah, but I can squeeze you in.”

Zuko stiffens at Jet’s reply but comes in anyway. It’s awkward the way it usually isn’t with the two of them. At worst, they were antagonistic. At best, Jet thought he actually jelled pretty well together.

“What do you want?” he finally asks.

Zuko answers him with a kiss and he returns it, hands automatically find their way to the other man’s waist.

“I want us to go back,” Zuko whispers.

It’s like someone poured cold water down Jet’s back. Clarity always comes when he least expects it. Even if Jet is a filthy no-good romantic, he’s still got self-preservation skills. Also, fuck this.

“We can’t go back.” Jet drops his hands and puts some distance between them. “You need to leave.”

“Jet—”

“No.”

When no one says anything else, Zuko moves to the door and Jet doesn’t stop him. It’s déjà vu. But this time instead of bittersweet he’s just mad.

* * *

**Bridge**

_But do you miss me at all?_

_Do you wonder what I'm up to_

_Without you?_

_Do you miss me at all?_

_Do you wanna leave a message on my phone_

_Saying "I'm coming home"?_

_— Do You Miss Me at All by Bridget Mendler_

* * *

“These are so depressing,” Ping tells him after they’ve finished listening to some of the new songs he’s been pumping out. “I mean they’re all very good, amazing job, but _wow_ they’re sad.”

They’re sitting in one of those comically large conference rooms that only five people use at a time. Jet is on the far end of the conference table in the swivel chair spinning around.

“Got any takers?” Jet stops his spinning to look at a grim Ping.

“Oh, yeah. Already sent one to Yue, she loved it. Probably going to perk it up a little though. The organ was a little much.”

“I mean… it’s an intense song.”

“You going through something, kid?”

“Yeah. Little bit.”

“Sort yourself out.”

“Thanks, man.”

♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬

Jet gets kidnapped. They tied him up, blindfolded him and put a bag over his head and everything. He thinks he’s on the back of a van being carted of to who knows where. Sometimes his friends are the worst people on the entire planet.

“This is over kill, guys,” he tells Smellerbee and Longshot.

“Perhaps,” Longshot agrees. By the sound of it he’s the one driving the van.

“We could've put you in the trunk,” Smellerbee says.

“Cheer up, Jet!” came a high-pitched voice somewhere beside him.

“Wait, The Duke? You here, buddy?”

“Hi!” The Duke yelled right in his ear.

“Who else is here?”

“Me,” says Pipsqueak.

“Oh, great the whole crew is in the van.”

“You’ve been bummed out lately, so we wanted to give you little surprise,” The Duke explains.

“That’s really sweet but did you really have to tie me up and blindfold me?”

“Be happy we didn’t gag you,” Smellerbee says.

They finally free him and explain where they’re going.

“We’re going to the beach!” The Duke says excitedly into his hear again. “We’ll play music, and we’ll eat and maybe we’ll swim.”

Jet smiles, really smiles. “The sounds nice.”

And it was. As the sun set, Jet hung out with his found family feeling better than he’s felt in weeks.

♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬

After his weekend with his family, Jet feels in better spirits. He’s doesn’t think about Zuko. No thinking about his dry wit, the way his voice sounds calling his name, or literally anything about him. Out of sight, out of mind.

He thinks he’s doing okay. Then, one day he’s walking from his latest gig and he sees a familiar dark-haired man walking along the street. Zuko.

He’s about to walk up to him for reasons yet unknown when Sokka pulls Zuko aside pulls him into a kiss right then and there. A myriad of emotions passes through Jet too quickly but it's the hurt that shines through. It cuts deep.

He can’t do anything about it now, so Jet puts his earbuds in his ears, blasts his music up, and walks away.

Apparently, by romantic comedy standards, he’s the other guy. The other guy who was just a steppingstone for the hero to get the one they were supposed to be with in the end.

At least someone got their happy ending.

If only Jet stayed a little longer, then he’d see Zuko turn away, he’d have heard the raised voices, and he’d have heard his name being yelled from down the street.

♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬

The thing about changing all your contact information and not checking your social media and burying yourself in work by going to gigs all over town is that it makes you very hard to reach. Jet is finding this out the hard way because he’s being lectured by Ping on how many times, he’s tried to call him or get in contact with him this week.

Also, The Duke is calling him now crying because he hasn’t been picking up and he had a school play he didn’t know about and it makes Jet feel guilty.

Then, there’s also Smellerbee who keeps blowing up his inbox because there’s something urgent. Someone’s been looking for him apparently.

“Who?”

“Know a guy named Zuko?”

“No.”

“Bullshit.”

“Okay, so we had a thing. I have no idea what he wants from me now.”

“You’d find out if you just answered your messages.”

“I’ll look into it.”

He doesn’t have time to look into it though because someone booked a session with him and he’s got work to think about. He’s got plenty of inspiration after all.

♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬

A few more days of Jet being entrenched in his work gets him a visit from Smellerbee and Longshot. By visit he means, they dropped by his apartment even before he got home and waited.

“Remind me never to give you a key to my place again.”

“There’s something wrong with you,” Longshot says. A man of few words, but man do those words hurt.

“That’s mean.”

Jet plops himself on the couch and puts his feet on the coffee table. Longshot and Smellerbee sit in judgement of him on the chairs in front of the television. It’s the weirdest therapy session he’s had yet.

“Jet, tell us what’s wrong,” Smellerbee says.

He sighs. “Just a broken heart. No big deal.”

“And is that broken heart the reason you’ve been writing all these sad songs?”

“They’re not _all_ sad.”

“Jet, you compared the feeling of falling in love to dying by someone’s blade.”

“I have a way with words.”

“You used to write about burning down the fascist machine,” Longshot says.

“And stupid pop songs about partying,” Smellerbee adds. “There’s something wrong and it’s worrying that you’re not telling us what’s going on. Man, you haven’t been answering calls and you’ve been going to open mic nights.”

“I was looking for new talent.”

“We saw you performing at an open mic night yesterday.”

“Okay, so maybe I have a problem. I’m dealing with it.”

He’s met with stony silence and the ever-growing worried look of his friends. Jet sighs and tells them about Zuko. Sparing some details but the gist of it was clear enough. His friends seem sympathetic.

“Do you still want to be with him?” Smellerbee asks.

Jet thinks about it for a second, but he already knows what he wants. “Yes. I do.”

“Then why don’t you talk to him?”

He doesn’t have answer to that. A good one anyway.

“Listen to your messages, Jet.” isLongshot’s parting advice as they leave him alone in his apartment that now always seemed way too big.

♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬

Jet caves. He downs a shot of whiskey then scotch then vodka just to be sure. He pulls out his old phone from the junk drawer and finally listens to his damn messages.

**Voice Mail from Zuko #1**

_Jet it’s me. Look, I know you probably don’t want to talk especially after everything I said and did. I think we had a misunderstanding… But if you’re still… that is to say—uhh. If you still want to talk, call me. Please, call me back._

**Voice Mail from Zuko #5**

_Hey, it’s Zuko. You already know that. Can we please talk? I can explain everything. I know it’s not what you want to hear but it’s the best I’ve got._

**Voice Mail from Zuko #8**

_CALL ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE. WHY IS IT THAT WHEN I’M READY TO TALK YOU DECIDE YOU’RE DONE WITH ME?! FUCK YOU!_

**Voice Mail from Zuko #8**

_I’m sorry for my last voice message. I was just… yeah. Please, call me back._

**Voice Mail from Zuko #27**

_I’m pretty sure you’re not listening to this. You’re not even getting them. You changed your number and your email, and you cancelled on all your shows at the Jasmine. I’m sorry._

_I’m calling again because I saw you the other day, I’m sure I saw you. I called after you, but I guess you didn’t hear. I don’t know if you see me but if you did… Anyway, in case you’re listening I want you to know that I care about you. The last thing I ever wanted was to hurt you. I miss—_

**Voice Mail from Zuko #28**

_I just wanted to hear your voice._

Jet scrolls through dozens of messages basically saying the same thing.

Well, fuck.

♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬♩♪♫♬

_Jet: Let’s talk._

The reply comes immediately.

_Zuko: Name a time and place. I’ll be there._

* * *

**Outro**

_Said I know, you've been hurt but I'm gonna make this work_

_Oh lord, said I only wanna be with you_

_Oh we're going down down down down down down down down-down_

_Said I only wanna be with you_

_— Only Wanna Be with You by Samm Henshaw_

* * *

The time is noon. The place is the Ba Sing Se Botanical Gardens. If he’s going to have a confrontation with a not-ex-boyfriend, then he’s going to do it backdropped by flowers damn it.

Zuko is already at waiting by the entrance which sucks because Jet wanted some alone time to prepare for whatever it is that’s about to happen.

Jet walks up to Zuko slowly. The man was wearing a black turtleneck with a red coat like he’s about to go to a business meeting after this which is annoying but just so like him.

“Hey,” he says.

“Jet,” says Zuko. “Want to walk?”

“Sure.”

And so, they walk in an uncomfortable silence. Jet stuffs his hands in his pocket while Zuko opens and closes his mouth trying to think of something to say.

“Pretty flowers,” is what Zuko decides to say.

“Yeah.” Jet nods. “Hey, have you noticed we’re the only ones here? It’s usually packed here during weekends.”

Zuko clears his throat. “No, I didn’t notice.”

Another stretch of silence. Jet sighs. He didn’t want it to be like this, but he supposes that’s a sentiment they could both agree on. It’s funny how from the outside, he’s walking with a boy he likes in a botanical garden, and it could technically be considered a date.

Before Jet could say something dumb again, Zuko beat him to it.

“Did you know that your songs are everywhere?” Zuko asks sounding almost mad.

“Yes,” he replies.

They’re walking on a bridge now and Jet can see some people with instruments quickly marching up on a path. Probably for a wedding.

“You’re kind of famous.” Zuko seems distracted.

“I mean in some circles sure.” He shrugs. “It’s not like I’m the one performing the songs.”

“And your songs are really good.”

“Is there a point to this?”

“I miss you.” Zuko’s bluntness makes Jet stop in his tracks.

“Because you found out I’m famous,” he says slowly.

“No!” Zuko runs his hands through his hair messing it up. “What I’m trying to say is that I tried to get over you—”

“You were never _into me_ in the first place!”

“Did you not listen to all the voice mails I left you?!”

And now they were shouting at each other in an empty botanical garden. Typical.

“I tried to get you out of my head, but it’s hard when your words are literally everywhere!” Zuko continues. “All the songs are either something you wrote or remind me of you. I couldn’t stop thinking about you!”

“Then turn off the radio, damn.”

“That’s not the point I was trying to make!” Zuko yells.

“What is your point?!” Jet yells back. “Wait, shut up. What’s the sound?”

There’s string music floating around, there’s literally no ones else in the garden, and this is getting so fucking weird. Jet follows the music and Zuko hurries after Jet.

“Wait, Jet!”

Jet turns to see Zuko flushing a deep red and looking more flustered than he’s ever seen him. “What?!”

“We’re going the wrong way.”

“Where are we supposed to go?”

Zuko grabs his hand and leads—well, less lead more hauls Jet to wherever Zuko thinks they should be going. Jet struggles a bit just to be difficult without any intention of shaking off Zuko’s ironclad grip.

He hears music again this time a soft harp. As they near the source of the noise, their pace has slowed down, and Jet has stopped resisting. They’re basically just holding hands now.

They go under a stone archway with vines climbing around it. When they get through the other side Jet’s eyes land on the most horrifically cheesy thing he has ever seen. It’s a giant flower arrangement that spells out: _Please Take Zuko Back!_

The giant flower arrangement comes to life and reveals a bunch of dancers who go straight into a routine. Ballerinas pirouetting all over the place. The harp is joined by other string instruments then—horns. A choir appears out of nowhere to sing the words, “ _Give him another chance. Oh, just give him another chance. But if you don’t want to, then that’s also fine._ ”

It was chaotic, uncoordinated, and obviously done at the very last minute. It’s a mess and it’s so perfect that all Jet can do is laugh.

“I tried my best,” Zuko reasons.

Jet smiles at him. “Why would you just assume that I’d still be holding out a candle for you?”

“I didn’t…” Zuko looked back behind him quickly. “Uh, I asked.”

“Who?”

“Smellerbee.”

Smellerbee pops out behind a giant bouquet waving with a little shitty grin. Longshot and the rest of the crew also decide to reveal themselves from the foliage they were hiding in.

“You’re a bunch of traitors!” Jet yells.

“Just let yourself be happy, jackass!” she yells back.

“I asked her if there was still a chance,” Zuko starts rambling. “She said yes, and I don’t want to half ass things with you anymore. I know you’re a hopeless romantic even if you don’t look like it and I just wanted to try and make you happy.”

“What do you want?”

“I want you, dumbass! I’ve been telling you that this whole time! Have you not been listening?!”

“You know what I want to hear” Jet is smirking now. He can’t help it.

“I like you, Jet,” Zuko looks at him straight in the eyes as he says it. “I’ll say it over and over again if you want.”

“You don’t have to—”

“I like you. I like you. I like you. I like—”

Jet cuts him off with a press of their lips.

The symphony starts playing again, flowers are thrown up in the air as the people cheer. Fireworks. Sparks. Electricity. Hearts racing. The shape of Zuko’s jaw fitting perfectly in his palm and strong arms pulling him closer.

Their kiss is everything romantic comedies have promised him and more.

**Author's Note:**

> side note: the movie they're talking about is ATM: Er Rak Error
> 
> thanks for reading! love you lots


End file.
